Amour charnel
by Clairelol2
Summary: SWAN QUEEN Emma est une jeune femme de 24 ans vivant a New York dans un chic trois pièces elle fini d'écrire un livre qui se révèle etre plus intriguant que ce qu'elle pensait : les personnages serait de vrais personnages elle même serait impliquait dans l'histoire ; elle fera la rencontre d'un de ses personnages Regina mills une riche femme d'affaires qui changera toute sa vie.
1. Premier pas d'écrivain

1- Premier pas d'écrivain

Emma ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir : Amour charnel , son premier livre en tant qu'écrivain. Cela faisait des mois entier qu'elle se tuait au travail pour enfin aboutir a quelque chose de concret : un livre. Il la faisait rêver, et elle espérait en faire rêver à leurs tours plus d'un. Je ne vous résumerai pas l'histoire, car Emma en fait partie, mais ça, elle est encore loin de le savoir…

Telle une danseuse qui dansait sur scène, elle parcourait son petit appartement trois pièces (ce qui lui suffisait amplement) dans le centre de New York. Emma était jolie, pleine de vie et d'énergie, comme prête à affronter le monde telle un oisillon sorti de son nid. Ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient de nombreux souvenirs et tandis qu'elle se recoiffait en prenant soin de ne pas casser les boucles rebondies de ses longs cheveux blond, pratiquement platine, elle ne cessait de penser à la date de sortie de son livre, désormais achevé et posé sur la table de son salon. Son appartement était éclairé par une vive lumière qui pénétrait par une minuscule faille dans ses rideaux rouges. Emma avait l'habitude d'écrire dans le noir cela activait beaucoup son imagination. « 18 décembre » « ouah, sa fait long, dit-elle avec un air triste, nous ne sommes encore qu'en septembre. »

Quand la jeune femme eut terminé de se recoiffer, elle prit un manteau et fila dehors sans même prendre la peine de fermer le verrou, seul un tour de clef ce fit entendre dans le couloir vide de l'immeuble. Elle descendit les escaliers et croisa Mme Granny, la femme de ménage de l'immeuble :

« Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle à Emma en souriant.

« Oui, je sors justement pour prendre un peu l'air, rester enfermé toute la journée, ça déprime » lui sourit Emma en retour.

« Je comprends, alors ce livre, finit ? » dit-elle amusée.

« Et oui, je ne te cache pas que c'était très dur mais je suis contente, pour un premier livre, j'ai mes chances » répondit Emma qui était sure d'elle, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'œil de Mary.

« Tu es sure de toi, c'est une très bonne qualité, garde là tu en auras besoins Emma » elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis reprit en sifflant son ménage balayant par çi, par-là, les paliers des habitants.

Emma se contenta de lui sourire. Derrière ce sourire se cachait de vrais sentiments maternelles pour Mary, elle la considérait comme sa propre mère, étant très complices et s'invitant l'une et l'autre quelque fois histoire de discuter un peu. Elle aimait par-dessus tout son côté protecteur et rassurant, et comme Mary était d'un âge assez avancé, cela accentuait cette impression.

« A plus tard Mary » finit par conclure Emma qui venait de sortir de ses pensées. Elle dévala les escaliers comme si elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu, mais étant prudente de nature, la jeune fille ralentissa le pas jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée où il y avait les boîtes aux lettres. Elle décida qu'il était préférable d'ouvrir la boite aux lettres au cas où le facteur serait passé seulement maintenant. Elle regarda sa montre puis, du finalement s'y prendre à deux fois pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait inscrit dessus : 11 :34

« Ah, non, il n'est pas encore midi, il ne devrait pas encore y avoir de courrier » se dit la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit tout de même la boite aux lettres en soufflant « on ne sait jamais » deux tours plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui fit frissonner Emma de la tête aux pieds … Mais était-est-ce vraiment ce grincement qui lui fit cette effet ? Non, car la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir derrière elle et quelqu'un était en train de marcher vers elle. ce devait sûrement être une gamme car elle pouvait entendre distinctement des bruits de talons qui s'arrêtèrent subitement.

« Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je cherche Mr Hellgess, on m'a dit qu'il était dans ce bâtiment, mais je ne suis pas si sûr que ça » La jeune femme faisait sa taille. Elle devait été légèrement plus vieille et semblait être une femme d'affaire (mini-jupe noire, collants noirs très fin et veste marine sans oublier des talons et des boucles d'oreilles blanche perle qui lui allait à merveille). C'etait une très jolie brune, auxcheveux mi long et au brushing parfait. Elle sentait la pomme fraichement cueilli et des yeux noisettes qui plongeaient dans ceux d'Emma et qui la ramena rapidement sur terre (mais seulement après l'avoir scruter dans les moindres détails.) « Peu de jeune hommes doivent lui résister à cette femme » pensa-t-elle, déboussolée.

« Mademoiselle je vous ais posé une question » insista la jeune femme sur un ton très strict.

« Merde. Elle m'a posé une question ? » Emma avait même d'oublier ce pourquoi cette jolie femme était en face d'elle.

« Oh, oui bien sûre ! (elle venait subitement de se rappeler de la question) étage 4 numéro 21 » dit-elle très mal à l'aise.

« Merci. » La jeune inconnue lui adressa un sourire parfait puis se retourna et monta dans l'ascenseur aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. » Emma mit 1 minutes avant d'enfin reprendre ses esprits. Puis une avalanche de question déferla dans sa tête : Mais qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cet effet-là ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Pourquoi voulait-elle voir un avocat de renommée mondiale ? Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus c'était ceci : Pourquoi ressemblait-elle autant au personnage le plus intriguant de son histoire ?Même carrure, même ressentit en la voyant, même vêtements, elle avait crut voir son personnage en vrai. Mais que se passait-il ? C'est en se posant toutes ces questions qu'elle regarda l'heure : 11 :47.

Elle se retourna. Sa boite aux lettres était vide et, sans savoir pourquoi, elle remercia sa boite aux lettres même vide, de lui avoir permit de rencontrer cette jeune femme si…originale

« Merci… » Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le destin en avait fait ainsi ?

En tout cas, Emma savait pertinemment que ce qui venait d'arriver n'était surement pas un hasard…


	2. Alerte aux intempéries

_^^ Merci pour les huit follows et pour un favori sur mon premier chapitre, et surtout ma première histoire ! Voilà le 2ème chapitre qui sera plus long (j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas long du tout le premier chapitre) et j'en suis désolée…_

2- Alerte aux intempéries

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'Emma attendait Margaret, sa meilleure amie d'enfance.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, moi qui croyais que j'étais en retard » se dit-elle, tendu, après avoir jeté quelques coups d'œil vers la porte d'entrée. Toujours rien, personne…

« Un autre verre s'il vous plait »

« Wow ! Doucement jeune fille ! Vous voulez vous saouler ? C'est votre cinquième verre ! » Dit le serveur en face d'elle, ahuris de la situation, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une femme aussi déprimée.

« Non, c'est juste que… » balbutia-t-elle , baissant les yeux pour éviter de croiser les siens qui ne cessait de la fixer.

« C'est bon je vous l'apporte, mais je vous mets de l'eau avec ! Avec tous les suicides qu'il y a en ce moment je suis assez gentil pour éviter le vôtre ! »

« Croyez vous réellement que j'avais l'intention de me suicider ? Faites ce que vous voulez tant que vous me lâchez les pieds… »Répondit t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Margaret arriva enfin, avec près de 25 minutes de retard en plus de celui qu'avait Emma au départ.

« Hi ! Ça va Em ? Tu as l'air bizarre, il c'est passé quelque chose ? » Dit-elle inquiète avant de savoir la réponse.

« Non, en fait…j'ai reçu une lettre »

« Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'elle annonçait ? » absorbée par ce que disait Emma, elle en avait oublié de lui dire le motif de son retard.

« Ben.. » Margaret la coupa.

« Attend ! Ne me dit rien d'abord voilà le motif de mon retard ! » Margaret, hystérique désormais, sorti de son sac un tout petit cadeau de ruban rose et un papier cadeau vert clair.

« TADAMMMM !, voici ton cadeaux ! Joyeux anniversaire ma belle ! » lui dit-elle,présentant le cadeau à Emma, impatiente que celle-ci l'ouvre.

« M.. Merci Margaret mais, mon anniversaire est passé depuis une semaine déjà » répondit elle désolée.

« Je n'étais pas là il y a une semaine, en voyage avec mon père, c'est pour ça et puis je n'aurais jamais pu te l'offrir il y a une semaine puisqu'il est sorti il y a cinq jours… » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« Bon je vais l'ouvrir. » Margaret était sur exciter et tapait déjà vivement des mains tel un enfant attendant son propre cadeau. C'est ce qui plaisait tant a Emma chez elle, son coté enfantin qui la faisait rire depuis 20 ans déjà.

Emma n'en cru pas ses yeux le parfum qu'elle attendait depuis 3 mois était enfin là, en sa possession.

« Merci Margaret ! C'est super je t'adore ! »

« Encore ! Je t'adore combien de fois par semaine six fois ? Laisse-moi rire » elles rigolèrent ensemble quand le serveur arriva enfin à leurs tables :

« Tenez, mais en plus vous nous avait ramené une deuxième suicidaire »ndit-il sous le regard frustré d'Emma et étonné de Margaret.

« Non, c'est simplement mon amie… »

« D'ailleurs, je ne bois pas d'alcool si vous voulez savoir. » Dit Margaret pour prendre sa propre défense.

« Voilà … » il posa le verre sur la table agacé.

« Vous désirez quelques choses mademoiselle ? »

« Non, non ça va c'est bon merci »

« Très bien… »Puis il partit tel une flèche tiré d'un arc.

_« Flash spécial de nombreux intempéries son attendu pour ce week-end, il est préférable que tout le monde reste à son domicile, oui effectivement Pierre, les…_ » Les deux jeunes femmes avaient les yeux rivées sur l'écran de la télé du bar comme d'ailleurs le trois quarts des personnes s'y trouvant.

« Ben mince alors, il y a deux minutes il faisait soleil » dit Emma qui regardait dehors pour observer la progression du temps.

« Oui, c'est le cas de le dire… » Puis il se mit soudainement à tomber plus de pluie qu'il ne pourrait y en avoir en 1 mois.

« Comment je vais faire moi ?! Je suis venue en taxi, à cette heure-ci les taxis ne prennent plus pour Delaware ! » Répondit Margaret affolée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Margaret on va trouver une solution mais déjà, il faut sortir de ce bar, ta pas entendu Pierre ? « il est préférable que tout le monde reste à son domicile » (bien entendu, Emma ne connaissait pas personnellement ce « Pierre » elle répétait seulement la télévision).

« Oui, mais attend un peu que ça ce calme… »

« Sa se calmera pas » elle regardait droit dans les yeux de Margaret, qui prit enfin conscience qu'elle serait obligée de bouger d'ici, surtout qu'elles n'allaient pas supporter bien longtemps ce serveur…

« C'est vrai et dans un sens, je ne pourrai pas supporter tout le week-end ce serveur, et toi non plus d'ailleurs »

« Oui je l'avoue, bon allez on y va vite, j'habite à deux pas d'ici » elles quittèrent le « _Poisson rêveur _» laissant la note s'envoler sur la table. Une fois dehors, elles se mirent à courir plus que leurs jambes ne le pouvait.

« J'en peux plus Emma attend moi ! » cria Margaret à Emma. Autour d'elles tous les passants courrait, certaines fois des dossiers sur leurs têtes en guise de parapluie et pour Emma et Margaret qui n'avait pas prévus ce temps non plus,leurs manteaux suffirent même si elles eurent rapidement très froid.

« Dépêche-toi Margaret c'est là… »Lui montrât du doigt Emma, qui n'était pas non plus une coureuse de marathon.

« Ouf… on y est, j'ai bien cru qu'on aller jamais y arriver » dit Emma haletante.

« Ou…oui fiiiiouu » Margaret était à la limite de s'évanouir, mais elle s'accrochait pourtant aux dernières forces qui lui restait. Elles se trouvaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Bon tu viens Margaret je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus comme ça, il me faut un chocolat chaud d'urgence »

« Ouais, à moi aussi »lui répondit Margaret appuyé sur la rambarde des escaliers d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait sa cote.

« C'est bon j'ai appuyé sur le bouton, il est toujours long cette ascenseur » Les deux jeunes femmes attendaient l'ascenseur avec impatience, quand, à bout de force une jeune femme entra dans le hall d'entrée trempée. Emma se retourna dans un sursaut ce que fit un peu plus lentement Margaret. Emma reconnaissait cette femme, puisque c'était celle de ce matin…

« Mon dieu quel est belle, encore plus que ce matin, j'hallucine » Oui, effectivement Emma hallucinait et pensa ceci au même moment où l'ascenseur fit son entrée.

« Oh, ça y est-il est là, vous venez avec nous Madame ? » dit Margaret.

« Mademoiselle, et oui je vais venir dans cette ascenseur » dit la jeune femme sur un ton énervée.

Arrivées en haut les trois jeunes femmes étaient en face de la porte d'entrée d'Emma. «Hum…vous…voulez venir boire un chocolat chaud ? » Dit Emma à la jeune femme qui, on ne sait pour quelle raison était revenue dans l'immeuble.

« Volontiers, mais je ne resterais pas longtemps, j'ai du travail j'ai une conférence pour mon entreprise à 8h00 demain »

« Vous êtes…une femme d'affaire ? » répondit Margaret curieuse.

« Oui, en quelque sorte »

« Bon…ne nous attardons pas sur le pas de la porte, venez entrez.»

Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent Emma dans le silence le plus complet.

« Ouah, c'est beau chez toi maintenant ! Ta refait ta déco ?» dit Margaret

« oui, tu as vu c'est mieux comme ça, bon venez je vous présente mes poissons rouges : Niki et Foster et voici mon salon normal quoi comme tous les autres… » Dit Emma qui montrait vaguement la pièce.

« Oui, moi je les connais déjà tes poissons rouges, mon préféré c'est Niki il a une de ses bouilles ! » Margaret grattait rapidement avec son index ou était en train de passer Niki. La jeune femme d'affaire se sentait mal à l'aise face à deux amies aussi complices et ne disait pas un mot.

« Et, vous vous appelez comment Mademoiselle ? »

« Regina. Regina mills. » Dit la jeune femme les mains dans les poches qui semblaient s'ennuyer du caractère trop enfantin de Margaret.

« Enchantée, moi c'est Emma Swan, et voici mon amie d'enfance Margaret… »Lui sourit-elle gênait. Un long moment passa avant que quelqu'un prononce un mot :

« Bon, on le fait ce chocolat chaud » dit Margaret qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et qui était déjà affalait sur le canapé.

« Oui, hum. Venait poser votre veste ici » elle désigna un crochet derrière la porte.

« Merci. »

« Bon je vais le préparé attendez moi dans le salon pendant ce temps ». Puis Emma tourna le dos à Régina pour aller en direction de la cuisine. Régina fonça directement vers la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors. La jeune femme n'avait pas à être rassurée : dehors, un orage violent se préparait et le ciel était couvert de noir comme les ténèbres, la pluie, quand a elle, ne cessait de tomber faisant un fracas assourdissant.

« Zut. La télé ne marche pas. » Margaret ne cessait de zapper les chaines et seul des minuscules flocons de neige apparaissait en guise de réponse.

« Vu le temps il y avait peu de chance qu'elle marcherait » dit Emma qui revenait déjà trois chocolat chaud posés sur un plateau d'argent.

« Voilà, servez-vous » elle posa le plateau sur la table basse entre la télé et le canapé ou elle s'affala comme l'avait fait précédemment Margaret qui fixait toujours la télé pour voir si un miracle n'allait pas se produire.

Régina s'assit à son tour sur le canapé et enchaina :

« J'ai regardé dehors ça va pas s'arrangeais de sitôt je pense que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour mon travail… »Régina était très inquiète. Quand elle prononça ces mots le cœur d'Emma répondit en un battement de cœur qui voulait dire « oui ! » pourquoi son cœur battait si fort à la vue de cette femme ? Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Mais tout de suite elle eut une question qui lui passa en tête :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue dans ce bâtiment ? »

« C'est très long à expliquer, en fait je suis allez voir mon avocat pour régler certaines choses pour mon fils Henri de onze ans au niveau de la garde et tout ce qui s'en suit, et je suis sortie du bureau a 15 :14 à peu près, quand je suis sortie pour reprendre le taxi, pour qu'il m'emmène à la gare et que je puisse rentrer chez moi … mais tous les trains on était annulés à cause des intempéries très importantes annoncées pour ce week-end. Alors ne connaissant personne ni nulle part où aller à New-York je suis revenue dans ce bâtiment histoire d'attendre que ça se calme un peu , même si ce n'est pas du tout le cas apparemment, heureusement que mon fils est gardé par sa nounou. »

_Voilà ^^ j''espère qu'il vous a plu_


	3. Deuxième chance

_Hello Merci pour votre soutient et surtout, à tout ceux qui mon reviewer ^^ voilà le troisième chapitre,encore sorry pour les fautes, mais sa devrait s'arranger au prochain chapitre,sur ce, bonne lecture^^ :_

3-Deuxième chance

Emma ne se sentait pas très bien, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour cette femme si énigmatique, et surtout si belle.

Elle n'écoutait presque plus ce que disait Régina et se contentait de l'observer suivant les instructions très précises des battements de son cœur.

« Ou ou on appelle Emma à revenir sur terre » dit Margaret qui agitait sa main de droite à gauche sous le nez d'Emma.

« Ou… Oui je suis là » balbutia Emma qui ne savait plus quoi dire, surtout qu'à cet instant Régina la fixait sous un air douteux.

« J'ai fini mon chocolat ! » cria Margaret

« Je le ramène » dit Emma. Elle prit aussi celui de Régina qui était vide ainsi que le sien.

Un son très sourd se fit entendre, c'était l'orage qui était déjà là. Emma revint pour s'asseoir entre Régina et Margaret quand soudain sa lettre qui était pourtant, bien au fond de sa poche tomba sur les genoux de Régina qui la prit aussi tôt et lit dessus :

« A Mlle Emma Swan, Amour charnel… » Régina regarda intensément Emma, qui ne savait plus du tout ou se mettre redoutant la question qui allait sans doute s'en suivre :

« C'est le nom d'un livre ? N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Régina. Décidément cette femme avait le don de mettre Emma dans tous ses états.

« Oui… ». Margaret, quand à elle, interrogeait déjà Emma du regard :

« Emma, c'est la lettre dont tu m'a parlé dans le bar ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Dit Margaret inquiète car elle savait que ce livre Emma y tenait.

« Vous êtes écrivain ? » dit Régina qui n'avait toujours pas décroché son regard de la jolie blonde.

« Oui…enfin jusqu'à ce que je reçois cette lettre…elle dit que mon livre n'a pas était accepté à la publication… » Emma avait du mal à parler car ce livre était la concrétisation d'un rêve, et celle d'une vie entière.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Margaret, touchée.

« La lettre dit que l'histoire n'est pas valable, car elle est trop confuse et peu captivante, mais elle dit aussi qu'il y a tout de même un gros potentiel. »

« Mince…je suis désolée Emma » dit Margaret en la prenant très tendrement dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien… »

« Je suis désolée … ce livre semblait vous tenir vraiment à cœur.» répondit à son tour la jeune femme d'affaire.

« Oui… ma vie, mon rêve, tant pis il faut se relever, même si les blessures sont très présente…c'est comme ça. » dit la femme de caractère, très courageuse. Cela plaisait beaucoup à Régina.

« Surtout que tu as du talent » dit Margaret

« Vous n'avez pas un poste radio par hasard ? Pour écouter la météo car je m'inquiète beaucoup… et un téléphone, le mien n'a plus de batterie » demanda Régina qui était effectivement très inquiète, aussi bien pour son fils, que pour son travail.

« Oui, merci Régina de me l'avoir rappelé, j'avais complètement oublié mon poste radio ! Je vous ramène ça de suite, le téléphone est sur la table de la cuisine» Emma courait déjà vers une des deux chambres, qui était toute petite et qui devait sûrement être une chambre d'amie. Quand à Régina elle se leva à son tour, et alla vers la cuisine où elle revint au même moment qu'Emma accompagnée elle, d'un poste radio.

« Voilà » dit Emma qui l'avait posé sur la table basse remontant l'antenne, et essayant déjà, en tournant les boutons, de capter quelque chose. Régina, elle, c'était rapprochée de la fenêtre en se retournant quelques fois vers Emma et Margaret pour voir si elles avaient réussi.

« Mince alors, il n'y as pas de réseau » dit Régina qui devenait de plus en plus inquiète.

« Ouais ! La radio marche ! » Cria Margaret. La radio émettait un faible son mais on pouvait entendre assez distinctement quelqu'un annoncer : _« Bien, le temps ne devrait pas s'améliorer sur la ville de New York, ce vendredi, et cela shhhhh devrait s'aggraver ce soir. Lalala New York infos la radio qui a du beau ! Tout de sushhhhhhhh »_ puis la radio s'arrêta de marcher, malgré l'acharnement d'Emma et Margaret.

« Bon tant pis, on en a entendu pas mal, sa devrait suffire. En tout cas, ça ne va pas s'arranger… » Dit Emma. Margaret quand à elle avait très froid, et se blottissait dans une couverture que lui avait amené Emma, elle se mit enfin, à appuyer sur le bouton off de la télécommande, se rendant à l'évidence : les petits points gris ne laisseront pas place aux images habituelles. Régina, qui en avait marre d'attendre que les barres du réseau montent, ouvrit la fenêtre et passa sa tête au dehors, ce qui étonna Emma et Margaret qui la regardèrent faire en silence. Régina quelques minutes plus tard ressorti sa tête de la fenêtre, trempée. Cette femme décidément, avait un certain caractère, et tenait beaucoup à son fils. Quand la jeune femme ressortie sa tête elle se retrouvât dans le noir le plus complet : coupure d'électricité.

« Emma, Margaret ou êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t-il !? » questionna-t-elle mi affolée mi inquiète. Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent avec un paquet d'allumettes qu'elles avaient était cherchées dans la chambre d'Emma.

« Comme tu le voit, coupure d'électricité. » Dit Emma qui commençait à allumer plusieurs bougies qu'elle avait dispersé un peu partout dans la maison avec l'aide de Margaret puis toute la maison s'alluma peu à peu des bougies sentant bon la rose.

« Pas de chance… » se désola Margaret.

« Oui je vois ça… »Dit Régina qui reposa le téléphone sur la table basse.

« Et vous alors de vôtre coté il y a de la chance … ? »dit Emma

« Oui, j'ai eu Henri au téléphone je lui ai dit que je risquais de ne pas rentrer ce soir et de dormir a l'hôtel, et j'ai demandée à sa nounou de copier sur une feuille tout ce que j'avais pour mon travail demain, et de les prévenir que je ne serais pas là, mais j'ai dû en payer le prix… » Régina montra son corps de haut en bas avec ses bras.

« Tant mieux » dit Margaret qui se rassit en soufflant sur le canapé se remettant bien dans sa couverture, puis ferma ses yeux.

« Oh, chût il faudrait la laisser dormir venait dans ma chambre nous y seront mieux, j'ai un Monopoly » dit-elle. Puis elles se mettèrent en marche vers la chambre fermant leurs portes pour éviter de réveiller Margaret qui, désormais, dormait comme un bébé.

Les deux jeunes femmes jouaient, et Emma était en train de gagner Régina qui était sous la couverture jambes croisées regardant le jeu avec attention, Emma en face d'elle dans la même position.

« Régina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous comptez vraiment dormir à l'hôtel ce soir ? Vous savez, j'ai une toute petite chambre d'amie et quelques pyjamas et Margaret dormira avec moi.» elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça craignant peut-être une réaction de Régina du genre « je ne dormirais pas avec vous. »

« En fait je suis très pudique et de plus, je n'aime pas déranger les gens…sauf, dans le cas du jeu, je ne supporte pas perdre. »Puis Régina comme si elle avait tout calculez remit en prison Emma depuis maintenant la quatrième fois du jeu.

« J'ai remarqué »elle lui sourit puis Régina lui rendit un sourire encore plus grand et tellement désirable… un silence se fit, et toute deux se regardèrent intensément.

« Vous êtes belle Régina… » Rajouta Emma sous le regard de Régina qui ne changea pourtant pas d'expressions.

«Hum, miss Swan j'accepte de dormir ici, mais à une condition ne faites pas de remarque de ce genre s'il vous plait ».

« Excusez-moi je me suis emporté… »Dit-elle consciente de sa fautes.

« Ce… ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça » dit-elle finalement rassurant Emma. Puis elles se refirent le même sourire qu'auparavant sans le commentaire si gênant d'Emma comme remontant le temps, comme si Régina lui avait laissée une deuxième chance…

Régina avait finalement gagnée la partie haut la main laissant une Emma hors d'elle.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû acheter cette maison »dit Emma à Régina qui l'observait se plaindre. Visiblement, elle aimait ça chez elle.

« Vous n'auriez surtout pas dû me mettre à l'épreuve je sais relever ce genre de défis »dit elle lui souriant de plus belle.

« Très bien, au fait tutoyer moi, et je ferais de même, relevez-vous ce défis ?» dit Emma d'un air complice.

« Bien sûr, aucun défis ne me fait défaut » un air complice à son tour.

« Hey ! Les filles ! J'ai préparé des sandwichs ! » Dit Margaret qui semblait en pleine forme, débarquant dans la chambre en furie.

« Oh, excusez-moi je dérange » dit-elle les voyant tellement bien s'amuser.

« Non, non tu ne dérange pas ne t'inquiète pas » dit Emma qui c'était retournée.

« On arrive » Puis Margaret quitta la chambre suivit peu à peu d'Emma, et de Régina.

« Ouah, elle est super bien préparée la table » dit Emma qui n'en croyais pas ses yeux tout comme Régina : trois verres de Crystal était posés ainsi que trois assiettes carrée blanche et rayées rouges avec des sandwichs aux crudités, des paillètes rouges, et il y avait une pancarte posée au milieu de la table découpée en forme d'étoile où il y avait inscrit dessus : « _ce soir, diner à la chandelle !_ » et une bougie posée à coté.

« C'est magnifique… » se décida à ajouter Régina.

Puis elles s'assirent toute les trois dans la joie et finalement, la bonne humeur.

Toutes mangèrent un délicieux sandwich, et eurent rapidement envie de faire un Monopoly ensemble, toutes les trois assises dans le lit, Margaret et Régina sous la couverture et Emma devant, cette fois, c'était Margaret qui était en tête, suivit en ordre du classement de Régina, et Emma. Toutes les trois rigolaient, et déjà, on aurait dit toutes trois des meilleures amies d'enfance ce connaissant depuis toujours.

« J'ai gagnée ! » hurla Margaret après plus de 2 heures de jeu.

« Bravo. » se contenta de rajouter Régina.

« C'est super Margaret ! Ne fait pas attention à Régina alias miss « je déteste perdre » Mills. » Puis dans un élan Régina poussa Emma délicatement sur le coté. Ça se finit en une bataille de chatouille et de rire entre Régina, Emma et Margaret, au bout d'un moment après avoir rigolé tout ce qu'elles pouvaient et avoir fait voler les billets de banque du Monopoly et fait une bataille d'oreillers, elles s'endormirent toutes trois les unes contre les autres.

Emma se réveilla, Margaret avait la tête posée sur son ventre, cheveux courts coupé garçonne mais tellement mignonne et de petite taille. Emma aurait voulu que ce soit Régina qui soit posé là, sur son ventre. Mais en fait, où était Régina ? La jeune femme dégagea doucement la tête de Margaret qui visiblement, dormais profondément…en y repensant Emma sortit de la chambre et vit Régina appuyer sur la table basse en train d'écrire quelques lignes silencieusement.

« Hé, Régina qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »dit Emma

« Ouah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Dit elle

« J'écris une histoire, je n'arrive pas à dormir, j'adore ça depuis toute petite en fait, dit tu accepterais de me passait ton livre pour que je le lise ? »dit-elle

« Oui bien sûre, ton histoire elle parle de quoi ? »dit Emma qui s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Oh, de deux personnes qui s'aiment profondément et intensément mais le garçon est gravement malade et la fille reste avec lui jusqu'à son dernier soupir, puis comme l'amour est plus fort que la mort… »Dit-elle pensante, n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase. Puis Emma répondit à sa place :

« Elle l'embrassa et il se réveilla n'est-ce pas ? C'est la version blanche neige en moderne. »Dit elle se rapprochant de plus en plus de la jeune femme, toujours guidée par les battements de son cœur.

« Oui, c'est ça… »Rajouta Régina qui regardais la jeune femme de ses yeux noisettes pétillants. Emma tendit sa main très lentement en direction de la jeune femme puis dégagea une de ses mèches brunes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. La jeune femme avait soudainement une envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres qu'elles devinaient douces, si douce. Puis Régina s'approcha plus près qu'Emma avant elle en direction de la fine bouche d'Emma, mais au dernier moment elle lui posa un doux baiser sur la joue rosée d'Emma lui soufflant se levant, à l'oreille « Ne gâche pas ce moment, je ne suis pas prête »puis la jeune femme d'affaire retourna en direction de la chambre pour aller se recoucher, laissant Emma les yeux fermée qui semblait toujours sentirent ce baiser si doux, si intense mais si rapide. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là , elle toucha sa joue puis alla se recoucher frustrée mais heureuse de cette nuit qui restera gravée a jamais dans son esprits. La seconde chance de Régina n'avait pas permis à Emma de ne pas retenté poussée par ses sentiments, de gouter aux lèvres de Régina… mais elle l'avait dit elle-même _« Ne gâche pas ce moment, je ne suis pas prête »…_

_Voilà ^^ j'espère que sa vous a encore plu ! N'hésitez pas à me critiquer, on apprend de ses erreurs._


	4. Pense à oublier

_Encore merci pour les reviews et les follows ^^ et pour votre soutient, désolée pour les quatre jours vide mais j'avais beaucoup de travail, bonne lecture :_

* * *

4-Pense à oublier

Emma se réveilla, puis constata qu'elle était seule, et ça, surement depuis un moment, car autour d'elle le lit était fait, les coussins bien rangés et le Monopoly posé sur une chaise en face du lit (rangé lui aussi). Emma pouvait entendre le son de la pluie, qui lui parut très faible. Pleuvait-il vraiment encore ? Où se trouvaient Margaret et Régina ? Dans le salon ? Ça, Emma allée bientôt le savoir…

Mais, avant que la jeune femme eu le temps de se lever, son téléphone sonna. Elle manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprise, puis fonça vers la table basse du salon d'où provenait le bruit.

« C'est pas vrai, trop tard» le téléphone venait d'arrêter de sonner. Puis elle constata tout en prenant le téléphone, que personne n'était là, ni Régina ni Margaret. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors : il faisait toujours mauvais, mais seul de petites gouttes d'eau tombaient du ciel légèrement assombrit. Elle rappela le nom affiché : « Margaret ». Emma se colla à la fenêtre avant de tomber quelques minutes plus tard sur la messagerie de celle-ci : «_Je ne suis pas là, veuillez me laisser un petit message plein de tendresse… gros bisous tout le monde ! »_

« Mince alors, mais où sont elles !? ». Puis Emma cru soudain rêver : Margaret marchait dans la rue, comme si de rien n'était. Un instant après, elle disparue dans l'immeuble.

« Je vais lui faire sa fête » se dit Emma plus qu'énervée. Quelqu'un tapa vivement à sa porte d'entrée.

Emma sauta du canapé où elle s'était assise en attendant Margaret, les bras croisés.

« J'arrive ! » la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, et vit une Margaret bien coiffée, sac au bras gris clair, comme son manteau, collants noir et chaussures à talons compensées rayées.

« Hum, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »dit-elle fixant Margaret, histoire de la rendre mal à l'aise ce qu'elle réussit parfaitement à faire.

« Il ne pleuvait plus, il ne se passe rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, je suis partie à la gare raccompagnée Régina à sept heure pour qu'elle arrive le plus tôt chez elle, elle a du travail tu sais… » Dit-elle sure d'elle-même.

« D'accord, en gros tu es partie la raccompagner sans me réveiller ! J'aurais pu venir avec vous ! »

« Excuse-moi, mais tu dormais tellement bien ! Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller… »

« Ça va c'est bon entre ça fait dix minutes qu'on est là. » dit-elle refermant la porte, sans même regarder Margaret planté en plein milieu du couloir attendant une quelconque instruction d'Emma qui se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença, toujours énervée et sans un mot, à préparer son petit déjeuner. Elle se servit un jus d'orange qu'elle bue d'une traite, puis mis sur un plateau des céréales un bol et une pomme, fonça vers le canapé, alluma la télé puis commença à verser ses céréales sans même jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Margaret qui était très étonnée qu'Emma lui fasse ce coup là.

« Écoute, Emma, je sais que tu tiens à Régina, mais tu t'emballe trop vite. Hier matin c'était une parfaite inconnue, et voilà que tu l'as invitée chez toi, que vous êtes devenue amies, et pour toi, peut-être plus. Je vous ai vu hier soir… »

« Écoute, Margaret, le coup de foudre ça n'existe pas, ok ? Alors, sort de chez moi ! » Puis elle poussa Margaret qu'elle tenait par le bras l'éjecta dehors en moins de dix secondes, claqua la porte, retourna sur le canapé et recommença à mangeais comme si de rien n'était. Margaret était sous le choc, comment Emma, sa meilleure amie pouvait-elle la virer de chez elle ? Margaret, sans aucun mot aussi énervée que triste descendit les escaliers, avec quelques larmes lui coulant lentement sur la joue. Elle croisa quelques étages plus bas Mary, qui avait bien reconnue la jeune femme.

« Que ce passe-t-il Margaret ? »

« Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Mary tout vas bien… ». Mary n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelques chose que Margaret avait déjà disparu dans le sombre couloir.

**...**

Régina était assise dans le train, en première classe, mangeant une pomme. Elle lisait le journal qu'elle avait piqué à l'homme endormis à coté d'elle.

«Puis-je vous aider, Madame ? » répondit l'homme de grande taille, qui venait de se réveiller. Comme Régina avait la tête plongée dans le journal, il ne voyait pas son visage. La jeune femme avait conscience de ses charmes et baissa le journal très lentement, laissant apparaître de magnifique yeux bruns, brushing toujours parfait, des lèvres rouges sang et un large sourire resplendissant. Le jeune homme n'en croyais pas ses yeux, il se tut et regarda Regina lire son journal tout le reste du voyage.

« _quai 18, veuillez descendre arrêt de 1 minute merci_. »

« Hey, attend beauté, tu veux mon numéro ? »

« Non merci jeune homme, oh, voilà votre journal, bonne journée » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il lui rendit volontiers et descendit du train en direction de la sortie . Elle souriait car elle savait que le jeune homme la regardé partir à travers la vitre.

La jeune femme se précipita vers son fils qu'elle prit et serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu m'as manqué Henry » dit-elle soulagée.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman. Dépêche-toi, je veux rentrer, je ne veux pas rater trône ! Il ne reste déjà plus que deux épisodes ! » Il tirait sa mère vers la voiture où se trouvait Belle qui les attendait buvant un café.

« Bonjours madame Mills. Votre petit ange c'est très bien tenue ! »

« Bonjour Belle, tu es sure de toi ? Il n'a pas essayé de te berner pour aller acheter la saison 1 de trône que je lui ai promis pour Noël ? » demanda Regina en se retournant vers son fils, déjà assis ceinture bouclées à l'arrière de la petite voiture noire de Belle.

« Non, non ... Je lui ai acheté la saison 1 et 2... » Dit-elle se retournant à son tour vers Henry lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne peux pas compter sur toi Belle ! J'ai peur pour ma maison tout d'un coup, vous n'y avez pas mis le feu, j'espère » dit-elle faisant le tour de la voiture pour aller s'asseoir au siège passager et appuyer sa tête sur le dossier.

« Euh, à vrai dire ça a vraiment failli arriver on a laissé un gâteau au four et on la retrouver carboniser ». Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un timide sourire que seul Belle vit. Puis celle-ci démarra la voiture en trombe en direction de la petite ville portuaire de Storybrooke...

**...**

Emma avait conscience ce soir-là, allongée sur son lit les yeux fermés qu'elle avait surement été trop loin avec Margaret. Après tout, cela était vrai, elle avait des sentiments, ou en tout cas, une immense et très intense attirance pour Régina. Elle toucha sa joue rosée et eue l'impression que les lèvres si douces de Regina déposaient encore ce baiser. Mais elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle devait cesser de penser à cette femme, elle ne pourrais jamais la toucher ou ne serait-ce l'effleurait encore un jour, la nuit dernière, elle avait été claire à ce sujet. Au même instant, son téléphone sonna et Emma fini par trébucher tellement elle se précipitait sur le téléphone.

« Aie, merde à la fin qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » Elle tourna les yeux vers le plafond comme pour parler à un dieu qui, peut être, l'écoutait.

« Allô ? »

« Oui, Emma je suis désolée pour ce matin je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal. Je voulais seulement mieux comprendre la situation » s'excusa Margaret avec une faible voix, si faible qu'Emma eut du mal à comprendre que c'était bien la voix de sa meilleure amie qui, à son habitude, était plutôt gaie.

« Ça va, c'est moi qui dois être désolée ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pleuré autant que toi Margaret, croit moi. Écoute vient à la maison, que l'on puisse s'expliquer ». Dit-elle sur un ton rassurant.

« J'arrive... » conclut Margaret.

Quelques minutes plus tard Margaret arriva, des yeux rouges gonflaient par la douleur que lui avait infligée Emma.

« Entre, fait comme chez toi. » Margaret essuya une larme qui ne tarda pas à laisser place à une autre puis une autre, et se fut un déluge de larmes qui dévala à une grande rapidité sur ses joues brulantes. Voyant la scène sous ses yeux Emma ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers Margaret et de la prendre très tendrement et très fort dans ses bras, presque à en lui couper la respiration.

« Hey, chut Margaret calme toi. Je suis désolée tout ça, c'est de ma faute... Tu as seulement voulu comprendre et m'aidez et moi je t'ai viré... Désolé calme toi s'il te plait calme-toi ». Margaret leva difficilement les yeux vers Emma qui était pour elle, comme sa grande sœur. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours était là pour elle, qu'elle l'avait toujours pris sous son aile.

« M... Merci Emma, je sais ce n'était pas de ta faute, je n'avais pas compris que ça t'importai autant.»

Emma lui sourit, et Margaret la serra encore plus fort qu'auparavant fermant ses yeux. Elles étaient si bien qu'elles auraient pu rester comme ça toute la journée, mais elles finirent par manger ensemble et finir la soirée par un western culte « le bon, la brute, et le truand ».

Elles étaient allongées là Margaret contre Emma.

« Dit Emma, pour ton livre, tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Oh, mon livre, et bien, je pense que je vais abandonner à quoi ça sert, je ne peux plus rien faire. En plus, je suis bloquée, plus aucune inspiration.»

« Tu peux toujours, il faut seulement y croire, et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » Elle avait retrouvé sa gaieté grâce à Emma, et au fond d'elle-même, elle la remercié infiniment.

« Heureusement que tu es là Margaret, merci... » . Elles se sourirent puis se récolèrent l'une à l'autre.

« Bon, je vais y allez » annonça enfin Margaret qui n'arrivait plus à garder ses yeux ouverts.

« D'accord, tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? » Dit elle se levant, tout en lui montrant la clé de sa voiture un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je veux bien .comment fais tu pour encore avoir de l'énergie ? »

« Oh, ça, je dois l'avoir pris de ma mère bien que je ne la connaisse pas. Je le ressens... » Puis elle sourit baissant les yeux vers le sol un léger sourire de tristesse aux lèvres.

« Ça va allez Emma, tu es courageuse, tu peux encore surmonter les obstacles... »

« Oui... Bon allez, on y va, il ne faudrait pas qu'on parte trop tard »

« Tu as raison »

**...**

Emma jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétro viseur pour voir Margaret qui était endormie. Arriver à Delaware, et plus précisément devant chez Margaret où y vivaient ses parents, elle, et sa petite sœur Dakota.

« Margaret, réveille-toi, on est arrivée »

« Mmmm oui, j'arrive » Emma sortit pour aller légèrement bousculer Margaret à l'arrière de la voiture, car elle savait pertinemment que celle-ci ne se réveillerait pas dans le cas contraire.

« Allez tes parents t'attendent » lui sourit-elle se penchant vers elle.

« C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris Emma» Elle sortit de la voiture aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour éviter surtout, le regard d'Emma qui lançait des éclairs, elle déposa tout de même un simple, mais chaleureux baiser sur sa joue avant de se retourner un peu plus loin lui souriant de son plus large sourire, tout en lui faisant coucou, puis repartit vers sa maison en se frottant les mains, gagnée par le froid.

Emma aussi était en train de congeler sur place, mais pourtant, elle restait là, figer sur place par le froid, mais aussi par autre chose... Se baiser que lui avait posé à son tour Margaret avait était pour elle, comme un message qu'elle lui laisser comme s'il disait : « Oublie cette femme, comme tu oublieras mieux le baiser que je t'ai posé que celui de Régina... » Elle avait compris à cet instant qu'il fallait oublier ce jour qui était certes hors-norme, mais surement une erreur du destin. Puis la jeune femme tourna dos à la grande maison et repartit en direction de New-York bien décidée à tout oublier, ou du moins ce qu'elle pouvait...

* * *

_Voilà encore merci à vous ^^_


	5. Fait-moi confiance

_Hello! Les vacances ! Halloween ! Yeah ! __Je ne serais pas là (sans internet) jusqu'à jeudi Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma fic ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ en attendant, bonne lecture :_

* * *

5- Fait-moi confiance

Une semaine était passée et Emma était rentrée chez elle, tard, très tard ce jour-là. Pour se changer les idées, elle avait été boire un verre au « Poisson rêveur » et, malheureusement, avait recroisé ce serveur qui l'énervait tant. Bizarrement, il avait été doux et gentil avec Emma. Peut-être avait-il comprit que, finalement, elle ne faisait pas partie des souls que côtoyaient ce bar. Il lui prescrit même quelques conseils ainsi que son numéro. La jeune femme était donc rentrée tenant le papier où il y avait inscrit le numéro de téléphone d'Eric.

La jeune femme c'était réveillée, n'ayant pas réussi à chasser l'image de Regina, et encore moins de l'oublier. Comme c'était Dimanche, à son habitude, elle partit sur le chemin du cimetière pour déposer de nouvelles fleurs sur la tombe de son père adoptif, qui l'avait élevé depuis des années. Emma le considérait comme son propre père, et l'avait toujours considéré ainsi. Elle l'aimait et venait se poser sur sa tombe, un long moment, tous les dimanches matins, versant quelques larmes.

« Je t'aime papa... » Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcés étaient plein de tendresse, d'amour mais dit d'une voix extrêmement tremblante. Puis elle déposa une photo d'elle et de lui se serrant dans les bras et se souriant. Il était tellement heureux sur cette photo, mais cette fichue maladie l'avait emportée beaucoup trop tôt... Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme était déjà rentrée, se préparant le déjeuner, seule, comme à son habitude. Le téléphone sonna, et Emma se précipita sur celui-ci déposé sur son lit.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi, Regina. J'espère que vous allez bien. »

« Oui, oui moi ça va doucement... »

« Je voulez-vous demandez : je crois avoir oublié ma veste chez vous. J'ai des papiers importants à l'intérieur, ce serait aimable à vous de me la restituez... Enfin, si vous l'avez bien sûr ». La voix de Regina résonnait comme un écho dans la tête d'Emma. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, cette particularité de parler si douce, mais si ferme à la fois.

« Hum, oui, je vais voir, mais je ne vous promets rien. » Emma chercha des yeux dans tous les recoins de sa maison tout en fourrant un énorme bout de pain dans sa bouche.

« Vous l'avez trouvé ? » Lui demanda Régina.

« AH ! La voilà, c'est bon, je vous l'apporte quand ? »

« Hum, après que vous ayez fini de manger, je ne vais pas vous dérangez d'avantage, bon appétit... » Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Regina avait déjà coupé court à la conversation.

Emma haussa les épaules avant de refourrer un bout de pain dans sa bouche. Elle se mit à danser et à chantonner sur les airs de la chanson qui passait à ce moment : « Relax » de Mika sans savoir que Regina n'avait en fait, pas raccrocher. Elle écoutait la jeune femme pendue à son téléphone, chanter à tue-tête les paroles. Elle finit enfin par raccrocher après que le jeune femme eu fini de chantonner la chanson, un sourire aux lèvres.

...

Regina entendit le faible son de sa porte d'entrée retentir, puis, avant de s'élancer vers la porte se recoiffa rapidement d'un geste de la main.

Une Emma ravissante parut devant elle, sa propre veste à la main, tout en lui faisant un faible sourire gêné.

« Bonjour Emma, entrez ne soyez pas gênée... Relax » Puis, Régina (toujours aussi belle), lui présenta son bras qui pointé en direction de l'entrée, l'invitant à rentrer.

« Wow. Vous avez une maison somptueuse. » Emma écarquilla les yeux quand elle croisa le regard d'un petit garçon qui était assis, lisant une histoire qui devait surement le passionner tellement il avait le nez fourré dans les pages, qui luisaient sous l'effet de la lumière.

« Oh, voici mon fils, dont je vous ai parlé, Henry. »Le garçon ayant vu la nouvelle venue, curieux c'était précipité vers les deux jeunes femmes.

« Bonjour m'dam, moi, c'est Henry, j'ai onze ans ! » se présenta- t-il, réjouis de voir une nouvelle tête.

« Bonjour, Henry, je suis ravie de te connaitre. Moi c'est Emma, je suis... une amie de ta mère » lui sourit-elle tout en se baissant vers lui. Au même moment le ding de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre faisant sursauter Emma. Regina ouvrit la porte :

« Salut Regina ! Je viens capturer Henry ! » Cria Belle qui le prenait comme tous les dimanches après-midi pour aller se balader.

« Il t'attendait avec impatience, il lisait justement le livre que tu lui avais offert »

« Oh, génial ! On parlera de ça au Granny's. Aller on y va Henry ! »

« J'arrive, ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Emma » Il enfila rapidement une veste puis une écharpe et parti devant, suivi de Belle qui referma elle-même la porte.

« À ce soir, fait attention à Henry » prononça Regina les bras croisés.

« À ce soir, je vous le ramène sains et saufs comme tous les dimanches ! » Cria Belle, déjà dehors.

« Il est incroyable votre petit ! Vous avez de la chance ! Il a l'air très intelligent » répondit Emma sous le charme du petit homme qu'était Henry.

« Oui. Je suis très fière de lui, il m'a d'ailleurs ramené un 20/20 en dictée et un 17/20 en maths. Mais les notes ne veulent rien dire, c'est l'esprit qui compte. »

« Oui, vous avez sans doutes raison »

« Hum, vous voulez peut-être un verre ? »

« Euh, oui, je veux bien, mais sans alcool merci ».

« Je vous ramène ça en attendant allez-vous asseoir dans le salon vous y serez mieux. » Emma s'exécuta, tandis que Regina partit en direction de la somptueuse et très spacieuse cuisine. Emma ne savait pas où se mettre, elle frottait ses mains sur son jean délavé, fouillant la maison des yeux. Il y avait des boules de neiges posées sur une cheminée dont la centrale contenait un magnifique cygne piégé dans la glace. Le reste n'était pas très intéressant : quelques bibelots par ci, des fleurs par-là, ainsi qu'une immense bibliothèque. Mais ce qui choqua Emma était le peu de photos de famille, ou ne serait-ce que de Regina.

« Voici votre verre, ainsi que votre veste, je l'ai prise à la place de la mienne, elles se ressemblent tellement » lui dit, elle lui présentant le verre un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi, merci » elle lui sourit à son tour prenant le verre qu'elle lui avait présentée.

« Santé » et Regina leva son verre suivit de près par Emma.

« Santé. »

Emma se sentait mal. Regina comme si celle-ci avait senti le mal être d'Emma, croisa ses jambes, et bu son verre en y posant délicatement ses lèvres avant de le reposer sur la table basse.

« Alors votre livre ? » Regina avait le pied qui était à l'extrême limite de toucher la jambe d'Emma, ce n'était qu'un détail, mais il rendit pourtant Emma muette.

« Miss Swan la question... » Dit-elle, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Cela lui rappelait leur première rencontre. Emma consciente de faire de plus en plus d'erreurs envers la jeune femme d'affaires, ne savait plus quoi répondre ni quoi penser.

« Oui, euh la question... » À cet instant, ce qui devait arriver arriva : le pied de Regina frôla la jambe d'Emma qui malgré son jean, sentit un vif électrochoc.

« Je disais votre livre, ça avance ? » répéta Régina, inconsciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire ressentir à Emma.

« ... Oui, mon livre ! Euh, je n'ai plus trop d'inspirations et puis tant pis, c'est comme ça, je vais essayer de ne pas abandonner, mais ce sera très dur » Le cœur d'Emma voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Vous avez fini, je vais ramener nos verres, je reviens de suite. »

Emma était de nouveaux face à la solitude. La présence de Regina lui manquait, malgré que celle-ci soit à deux pas du salon. C'était d'ailleurs très bizarre : elle se sentait liée à elle par une force invisible, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours connu cette femme, qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelques parts, et son livre ne faisait que confirmé ce qu'elle pensait : elle ressembler de plus en plus à ce fameux personnage d'Amour charnel. Emma entendit soudain un bruit dans la cuisine qui la tira de ses pensées.

« Merde ! Mais qu'elle idiote !» S'écria la jeune femme d'affaires dans la cuisine.

« que ce passe-t-il Regina ? » Dit-elle courant déjà en direction de la cuisine. Régina avait la main appuyée sur sa tête, un verre était par terre brisé en mille morceaux, le liquide coulait, mais il était mélangé de rouge. La main de Regina était en sang et la jeune femme tremblotait. Dans un élan de son cœur, Emma se dirigea vers la jeune femme l'appuyant sur son épaule, car celle-ci avait était aussi blessée au pied. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé.

« Emma, la salle de bains est à l'étage à droite aïe ! »

« J'y vais de suite, je reviens ne bouge pas » Emma couru à l'étage, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la jeune femme se sentait elle-même blessée. Quelques secondes plus tard Emma revint, un long bandage a la main, une pince à épiler, une lotion pour coupure aggravée et du coton.

« J'ai longuement étudié les premiers secours, on ne sait jamais. J'ai déjà traité ton cas plusieurs fois en entrainement, je devrais y arriver. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Regina. »

« Oui, je vais essayer aie, fait attention, j'ai des débris de verre » répondit, elle inquiète.

« Ça va aller, je les ai vus, ai confiance » Sur ses mots, Emma attrapa la pince à épiler, qui était plutôt grosse, puis commença très délicatement à retirer les bouts de verres qui étaient jonchés dans la peau de Regina. Elle avait mal pour elle, et cela lui faisait si mal de la voir souffrir sous ses yeux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait lui montrer, au fond d'elle qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle était finalement la « sauveuse » de la situation.

« Aie ! Attention n'appuie pas trop fort ça fait mal ! » Son visage se plissait de douleur.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Regina, je suis désolée » Puis elle lui retira un énorme bout de verre du pied ce qui l'a fit hurler de douleur, si bien qu'Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement. Régina, dans sa douleur, avait posé sa main glacée, furtivement sur l'épaule nue d'Emma. La jeune femme sentit un à nouveau un électrochoc, encore plus puissant que le précédent, avec plus d'intensité : il lui comprima le cœur. À ce moment Regina oublia la douleur, et semblait avoir, comme Emma, ressentit ce fameux électrochoc. Elle plongeait ses yeux pendant un long moment dans ceux d'Emma la regardant intensément. Autour d'elle, c'était comme si le temps, c'était arrêté : Regina ne se plaignait plus et Emma avait posé sa main sur celle qui était là, sur sa peau, celle de Regina, qui ne la retira pas. À ce moment-là elles étaient liées et Regina avait enfin prit confiance en Emma qui pouvait finir de la soigner, une confiance planante au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ^^_


	6. A l'aveuglette

Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée pour l'immense absence ! Mais ce chapitre devrait vous plaire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN !

* * *

6. A l'aveuglette

Emma était finalement rentrée chez elle, après avoir été pendant quelques minutes la soignante urgentiste de Régina. Régina,quand à elle, était là, assise sur son canapé de cuir, contemplant son pied enroulé dans un long et fin bandage (même si la femme d'affaire pouvait marcher).

Emma lui avait assurée que l'accident n'avait rien de grave et que son pied aller vite être guerit. En réalité Régina n'avait plus mal du tout et pensa même, un court instant, qu'Emma avait réellement user de la magie.

Quelq'un sonna à la porte et la jolie brune alla ouvrir sans perdre de temps. C'était Belle et Henri qui venait de rentrer.

"Tout c'est très bien passer, peut être même trop bien passé", avait annoncé la jeune femme visiblement très heureuse d'avoir eu Henri pour quelques heures. "Je pense que vous lui avait offert un magnifique après midi aujourd'hui", lui sourit elle à son tour.

"Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est le temps" rectifia la jeune femme montrant de la main le ciel qui s'assombrissait du bleu de la nuit. "Maman!" ,Henri venait de débarquer, un sac a dos en main et un très large sourire au lèvres avant d'ajouter : "Je peux dormir chez elle ? Elle m'a promit qu'on irait voir un film! Tu peut venir avec nous si tu veux?"

Régina le regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés sans un mot. Elle croisa le regard de Belle qui était aussi surpris, mais contrairement au sien, changea subitement d'expression pour laisser place à un sourire forcé.

"Hum, Henri je ne crois pas vraiment que Belle soit d'accord..."

"Oh si c'est bon madame Mills! Ca ne me dérange pas du tout je vous assure"

Puis la jeune femme mis un bras autour du coup d'Henri le rapprochant vivement vers elle.

"On est pote n'est ce pas Henri"

"Oui bien sur ! Allez maman s'il te plait, juste pour une nuit! Vient si tu veux!" "Bon... c'est d'accord, mais j'ai...j'ai des choses à faire de mon coté alors je suis désolée mais je ne pourrait pas vous accompagner ce soir. Peut être un autres jour ?"

"Oui pourquoi pas, merci madame Mills, c'est avec plaisir que je vous reprend votre fils!"

"Bonne soirée ! Faites attention à vous ", recommanda la jeune femme d'affaire tout en faisant un signe de la main en les regardant s'éloigner pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

* * *

Emma était en train de prendre sa douche quand elle entendit la porte sonner ce qui l'obligea à sortir tel quel, avec seulement une serviette caramel autour de son corps.

"J'arrive! ", cria-t-elle.

Emma courut jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, ouvrit sa porte et tomba, étonnée sur une Réginal plutôt génée.

"Vous... vous n'avez plus mal à votre pied ? Ou j'ai encore oublier quelque chose?" dit la jeune blonde surprise de voir Régina en face d'elle, et surtout aussi belle.

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger, vraiment, mais j'avais besoin de discuter avec vous" s'excusa-elle, génée de voir la jolie blonde pratiquement nu.

"Oh, pas de problème ! Entrez, je revient tout de suite, je vais m'habiller"

Emma lui sourit et partit à la vitesse de la lumière dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint habillée d'une veste rouge de son jean et d'un pull blanc.

"Il fait froid ici, gardez votre veste le chauffage ne marche pas"

"Ah, ce n'est pas grave ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi". Elle lui fit un sourire, auquel Emma ne tarda pas à répondre.

"Vous vouliez me parler de quoi ? "

"Hum, en fait j'ai lu votre livre que vous m'aviez prêté, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire ce matin. Je l'ai trouvé ...magnifique"

"C'est vrai ? Oh, merci c'est vraiment gentil de votre part..."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi, non vraiment, votre livre il est si...doux. Il transporte ...mais, c'est vrai qu'il y a des maladresses et qu'il pourrait etre beaucoup mieux, je pense que vous pouriez faire vaiment beaucoup mieux..." "Oui surement"

"..."

"Ils s'aiment, les deux se completent, ils forment le ying et le yang tout ça...mais il y a autre chose...il y a de la magie dans ce que j'ai voulu faire ressentir au lecteur...mais elle n'a pas coller avec l'histoire"

"Vous savez il manque un rien pour qu'elle se ressente...mais il y a quelque chose qui bloque" répondit la jeune femme d'affaire.

"Oui...c'est dommage"

"Oui"

Elle se sourirent, baissant les yeux pratiquement au meme moment, pour éviter le regard de l'autre... Emma jeta un oeil à l'horloge avant de constater l'heure: 20:32.

"Vous avez mangé ?" questionna Emma

"Oui, et vous ? "

"Moi aussi... ça vous direz que je vous invite au cinéma?"

"Oh, j'ai déjà refusé une demande aujourd'hui..."

"Et vous comptez en refuser une deuxième?"

"Non. Je veux bien vous accompagner. Mais je ne rentrerai pas tard j'ai des documents à trier"

"Cool, on y va?"

"Je vous suit ..."

* * *

Emma conduisait et sa petite voiture jaune traversait les rues déserte de Storybrooke. Régina la contemplait et celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

"Bon, alors, c'est où chez vous déjà ..." Emma voyant que la jeune femme ne faisait pas un bruit tourna la tete. Elle vit qu'elle venait de faire de meme dès qu'elle l'avait regarder.

"Vous me fuyer du regard?" s'amusa la jeune femme.

"Euh, non...je...je enfin voilà..."

"Hey! Sa va aller relax.", et dans un reflexe elle posa sa main sur celle de Régina qui était glacée.

"..."

Emma retira immédiatement sa main voyant la tete de tueuse que venait de lui faire Régina.

"Ah! On y est!"

"Oui, c'est bien là"

"Je vous racompagne?" demanda la jolie blonde.

"Oui si vous voulez... Entrez n'hésitez pas, vous voulez boire encore quelques chose ?"

"Et bien après ce que vous m'avait fait ce matin je me voit dans l'obligation de refuser"

Régina montra le canapé de la main à la jeune femme avant de s'assoir à son tour et de croiser les jambes.

"Ou est Henri?"

"Oh , il a voulu prolonger son après midi avec Belle"

"..."

"Emma?"

"Oui?"

"Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ? Vous savez, c'est si grand chez moi..." "Oui, je veux bien "

* * *

"Donc, voilà, ça c'est ma chambre, bon elle est pas immense comparée au autres pièces mais c'est déjà ça"

"Je la trouve grande moi ..."

Sans le faire exprès, Emma venait de marcher sur le pied blessé de Régina. "Aïe!" hurla la jeune femme d'affaire qui visiblement avait très mal.

"Oh, merde, excuse moi, Régina! Assis toi" le simple fait qu'elle toucha Régina lui fit une immense sensation d'éléctrocution et Régina semblais avoir ressentit la meme chose, car celle ci avait immédiatement reculer et regardait intensément Emma.

"Ca va Régina?"

"Oui...oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas...j'ai juste sentit quelque chose de bizarre quand tu ma touchée, rien de grave..."

"J'ai...j'ai sentit pareil je peut te confirmer que c'est pas commun"

"Emma, je crois que je n'est en fait jamais vu une écrivaine aussi talentueuse que toi"

"..."

Suite aux mots, si profond et si intense de Régina, Emma ne tarda pas à déposer sur les magnifiques lèvres rouges sang de la jeune femme d'affaire, un long et très intense baiser qui sembla durée une éternité. Elle la poussa contre le mur, voyant que celle ci ne se débatait pas. Les baisers se comptaient par dizaine, aussi bien dans le cou que sur les lèvres de Régina. Des gémissement était arracher à la belle brune qu'Emma était en train de déshabiller. En un mouvement très brusque, Emma fut mise à la place de Régina et Régina à la place d'Emma, et ce fut inversion des roles, Régina arrachant à son tour la veste d'Emma. Elle s'arreta, puis contempla la jeune femme: elle respirait (ou du moins essayer), très fort et Régina pouvait entendre battre son coeur à une vitesse incroyable.

"Régina,qu...qu'est ce que tu attend"

Régina qui ne disait pas un mot et qui c'était éloignée de la jolie blonde s'approcha peu à peu jusqu'a arriver aux lèvres de celle-ci et de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit légèrement mal à Emma. La main de Régina se faufila le long de son ventre, lui levant peu à peu le pull. Une fois le pull d'Emma envoyer on ne sais où dans la pièce, Régina posa sa main glacée là ou devait se trouver le coeur d'Emma, qui gémissait sous l'effet de l'intense froideur de la main de Régina. Elles souriaient, mais Emma n'en pouvait plus. Elle poussa Régina sur le lit, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa la jeune femme violemment contre le mur, avant de s'emparer longuement de ses lèvres au point de ne laisser à Emma l'impossibilité de respirer ou de ne dire un seul mot. Régina avait bien sur prit soin de lever les bras de la jolie blonde, les retenant fermement. Elle prenait le controle et aimait cela.

"Tu ne m'échappera pas" lui souffla la belle brune à l'oreille.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça" demanda Emma à bout de souffle.

"J'ai envie de toi...tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi Emma."

A ses mots Régina se décida enfin à pousser Emma sur le lit, les deux se trouvant en sous vetements, corps contre corps et bientot, lèvres contre lèvres...

Les deux corps s'entrelacaient et n'en formait plus qu'un. Régina passa sa main dans les longs cheveux blond de la jeune femme, fixant celle-ci d'un regard profond et passioné. Emma à son tour, se décida à faire un geste : du bout de ses doigts elle descendit le long des lèvres de Régina qui fermait les yeux. Puis, dans un élan, étant enfin libérer de la belle brune, elle prit la tete de celle-ci, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, et lui posa un long baiser avant de s'éloigner et de prendre un foulard poser sur la chaise d'à coté. Elle le posa délicatement qur les yeux de Régina, fermés jusque là, mais ne se doutant pas de ce que faisait Emma. "Mmm...qu'est ce que vous faites Miss Swan ? "

"Tu vas voir..."

"Je voit que j'ai affaire à une coquine"

"Je voit que j'ai affaire à une reine"

Puis elle lui sera fortement le foulard faisant sourire la brune qui venait de comprendre.

"J'aime avoir le controle, je ne me laisserais pas faire Miss Swan"

"Oh si vous vous allez vous laissez faire, vous ne vous vous en rendrez meme pas compte..."

Puis, elle se remit devant celle-ci avant de l'allonger et de faire glisser son doigt de son cou jusqu'à son nombril, puis elle se stoppa. Elle revint à sa bouche avant de ne l'embrasser comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, faisant tourner leurs langues dans un rythme de souffle qui devenait de plus en plus rapide. Emma ne se fit pas prier et posa tout son corps sur la belle brune se qui la fit légèrement se cambrer sous l'effet de la surprise et du plaisir. Leurs ombres se complétaient parfaitement. Emma descendit sa main le long de la jambe tout en embrassant sa Reine, qui laissait faire son sujet. Régina n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que déjà la blonde avait mis deux doigts dans son intimité, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement qui ressemblais plutôt à un cris et fit immédiatement frisonner Emma. Régina souriait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Les vas et vient suivirent, et Régina qui n'eut pas le choix, enlevé d'un de ses sens, se laissa faire. Régina se trouvait au septième ciel, les gémissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et les muscles de Régina se contractaient déjà. Elles se trouvaient là, face à face, Régina ayant retrouver ses esprits. Emma mis du temps avant de se rendre compte que Régina avait réussi à rentrer en elle à son tour, et ce fut un plaisir à deux que les jeunes femmes s'offraient. Puis se fut enfin au tour de Régina de donner seule du plaisir à Emma. Elle lui bandit ses yeux comme la jolie blonde l'avait fait auparavant, et Emma monta au septième ciel, à son tour, enlevée d'un de ses sens... Après quelques minutes de plaisir intensif, les deux jeunes femmes étaient couchées là, l'une contre l'autre et ne semblais vouloir en aucun cas se défaire l'une de l'autre.

"Régina?"

"mmm"dit-elle lui carressant les cheveux comme elle le ferait avec son fils. "J'ai aimer que tu ai le controle sur moi, mais tu as quand meme perdu" "Perdu? Le controle je ne l'avait pas vraiment au début Miss Swan"

"Vous vous rattraperai"lui sourit la jolie blonde qui lui posa sa main sur son bras la faisaint glisser jusqu'à atteindre sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts.

"J'y compte bien" lui sourit-elle déposant un baiser sur le front de celle-ci avant de se lever et de se rhabiller d'une chemise de nuit noir bleuté en soie qui devait surement lui avoir couter une fortune. Emma c'était mise sur ses coudes pour observer la jeune femme. Elle était belle, si belle. Ses courbes étaient parfaites, et, à se moment, Emma savait que Régina était l'amour de sa vie, celle que son coeur attendait. C'était le coup de foudre, elle le savait et ça, depuis le début.$

"Où tu vas ?"

"Préparer le petit déjeuner, je meurt de faim" puis elle disparu dans l'ombre du couloir.

"Tu m'étonne" souffla Emma se laissant retomber lourdement sur le lit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Merci j'éspère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !


End file.
